1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of switching a photographed picture size from a normal size to a size smaller than the normal size.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, a camera's functions have been diversified. As one of the functions, photographed picture sizes can be switched. Especially, in a camera having a photographed picture of an ordinary normal size (24 mm.times.36 mm) and having no problems, such as vignetting, insufficient quantity of light and aberration, various switching means for switching a photographed picture size from a panoramic size to the aforesaid normal size are proposed. For example, a camera attaching an adapter when it is used at the time of panorama and a camera capable of manually switching picture sizes with each other have been known. These cameras are formed so as to recognize a photographic range by switching finders, as well, when these photographed picture sizes are switched with each other.
With regard to a photographed picture size switching operation, a switching mechanism for manually switching a photographed picture size from the aforesaid normal size to a half size (24 mm.times.18 mm) is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 25058/1960. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 233526/1992, an apparatus capable of electrically switching a photographed picture size from the aforesaid normal size to a panoramic size is proposed.
Further, a camera that can obtain a photographed picture of a panoramic size by attaching an adapter to a camera capable of zooming is proposed. The camera can zoom in and out a photographed picture of a panoramic size in addition to an ordinary photographic range.
In a camera currently being used, a photographed picture size is made to be a panoramic mode and a zoom is set in a wide area end, so that a panoramic effect can be demonstrated more efficiently.
However, there is necessity for photographers using a panoramic mode to take a picture of a wider range, that is, a wider angle. Nevertheless, a zooming camera is generally designed so that an outside diameter of a lens and a moving distance of a lens system become as small as possible. If a focal length is simply extended in a wide angle area, optical performance of the edges of a photographed picture of the normal size is likely to be insufficient due to the problems causing vignetting, insufficient quantity of light and aberration depending on photographing lens systems.
Photographing lenses of f=35-70 mm and f=35-105 mm in the present zoom type are generally used. Since use frequency in a telephotographic area is high, a zoom ratio becomes high when a focal length is simply extended to a wide angle area. Thus, the lens itself becomes larger and that becomes a big disadvantageous factor for a camera which is recently desired to be miniaturized.